


Roman the Big Bad Drider

by Kaysigns



Series: Four Human-Eating Monsters and An Apathetic Florist [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Tries, Drider!Roman, Fluff, Idk what kind of fic this is, M/M, Multi, Sometimes a monster's gotta prove he's still scary, Spiders, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysigns/pseuds/Kaysigns
Summary: Roman is upset that Virgil has never been scared of him, unlike with all their other soulmates. He plans on changing this
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), DLAMP, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Four Human-Eating Monsters and An Apathetic Florist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746241
Comments: 25
Kudos: 415





	Roman the Big Bad Drider

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment by 9Teyya_Winterbound6: "Roman being really offended about his murder attempt being ‘not special’ and later trying to prove his is a dangerous, scary drider? Not that it worked though, I’m sure" ^-^

Roman was a terrifying, bloodthirsty drider. Any human that laid eyes on him screamed out in terror, none had escaped him before, and his record will stay clean of escapes until the day he dies.

So then  _ why _ had he been the only one to not terrify Virgil for even a moment? Everyone else had scared him at some point. Granted, Virgil had gotten over his fear of Patton and Logan very quickly, but that's besides the point. Was he just not scary enough?

That’s why after Janus, Patton, and Logan had woken up and gone to work or to sunbathe, Roman stuck Virgil to the bed, then left the room, feeling satisfied.

When noon came with no sound from their bedroom, he started to get concerned. He had told Janus not to go in until Virgil started yelling, and he had complied, always excited to mess with their human soulmate.

When 1 PM came, Roman gave up and slowly opened the bedroom door. Virgil was asleep. Roman blinked, crawling over to Virgil’s side and checking his pulse. Yeah, he was still alive.

“Virgil? Virgil, wake up.” He poked him in the face.

“Go away.” Virgil mumbled.

“It’s 1 PM.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You’ve been asleep for sixteen hours!”

“Hey, you were the one that gave me a reason to be.”

“What?” Virgil opened his eyes, looking down at all the webbing he was covered in.

“I woke up trapped under your web, you really think I was gonna miss this opportunity to sleep in?” Oh yeah. Roman had forgotten his boyfriend was lazy. Go figure.

“Don’t humans have to eat every day?” Roman asked.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that.” Roman groaned, tearing his web off and picking Virgil up. Virgil squeaked and yelled for Roman to let go as he shoved with as much strength as a scrawny human such as himself could.

“I get a bigger reaction from picking you up than from trapping you in web. I swear to the gods...” He dropped Virgil off in the kitchen and began pouring him a bowl of cereal. He’d have to come up with something better, then.

* * *

The next day Remus and Emile had come over for dinner. Virgil and Logan had gathered together the dishes and began to wash them. Roman crept as silently as possible into the kitchen and ran a hand across the wall. With a nod to himself, he began to climb.

It was nothing like climbing in his old cave, it was much more cramped and difficult, and the significantly smoother surface didn’t help one bit. He kept his abdomen and torso parallel to the ceiling, his sharp claws clinging on tight.

He looked down at Virgil, a wide grin that showed off his fangs growing on his face. Then Logan glanced up, then did a double take. With an annoyed sigh, he looked back down and continued to dry dishes. But that was enough for Virgil.

Virgil looked up and stared up at Roman in utter confusion. “Roman, what the fuck.”

“Haha! You’ve fallen right into my trap, foolish human! And now I shall—” And that’s when he lost his grip. He felt his fingers and legs slip from the ceiling and with a yelp from Virgil he came crashing down on top of him. Logan had moved out of the way just in time and simply shook his head in disappointment as he continued to dry dishes.

The sound had gained everyone in the living room’s attention. Remus poked his head in first, then proceeded to walk away to choke on his laughter. Emile peeked in next and held back a smirk. “What happened here?”

Virgil pulled himself out from under Roman, glaring at him. Roman turned pleading eyes to him.

“Virgil.”

“What?”

“Virgil, help.”

“You just fell on me!”

“Virgil please, I can’t get up.”

“Why?”

“I fell on my back.”

“What are you, a fucking turtle?”

“Please help.”

“Nope.” Virgil pat Roman’s shoulder, then proceeded to walk back out into the living room. Janus and Patton watched him leave. With a giggle, Patton came in to help Roman up.

“Why can’t I scare him?”

“That’s what you’ve been trying to do?” Janus asked.

“Well, yeah! We’re all meant to be scary to humans, and you’ve all managed to scare him in the past, so what gives?”

“Well, Virgil had to go through all three of us before meeting you.” Logan stated. “He simply grew used to beings like us.”

“Not to mention our first meetings were a complete surprise to him. Whereas with you he just waltzed right into your cave with the idea that you might be his soulmate.” Janus added. Roman huffed, crossing his arms across his chest.

“I guess.” His eyes scanned over his boyfriends for a moment. “I’m still scarier than all of you, though.”

“You’re terrifying, sweetheart.” Patton said as he rubbed circles into Roman’s back.

* * *

Later on as he took a walk with Virgil through the forest, he realized that the others weren’t entirely right. Virgil stopped dead in his tracks to watch a normal spider in its web as it wrapped a fly in its silk. He had the most entranced look on his face and at one point Roman could swear he heard him cooing at it.

It wasn’t that Roman wasn’t terrifying enough, or that Virgil had already been desensitized. Virgil just had a weird obsession with spiders.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman a dumb baby, we stan


End file.
